The Beautiful Secret Of Love
by Windrises
Summary: Mio and Azusa practice their upcoming song. While watching Mio sing, Azusa starts acting awkward and shy.


Notes: The K-On! characters aren't created or owned by me. All credit goes to the creator (s), studios, and everybody else that made K-ON!. 

Mio Akiyama, Azusa Nakano, Yui Hirasawa, Ritsu Tainaka, and Tsumugi Kotobuki were five close friends, who started a band, during their high school years. Even after graduating high school, they remained a band. In fact, they had become more popular. They often had concerts, in their hometown. Although they weren't as popular or well-known, as mainstream bands, they were considered to be more musically-talented, than most bands. Although they were making money, they weren't exactly rich, so they couldn't afford a grand studio, for them to practice their music in. Because of that, they were given permission, to borrow their former high school's music room, whenever they needed it.

One morning, Mio walked into the school and went into the practice room. She gently put down her purse and started getting the musical instruments ready. She looked around the room and was pleasantly surprised, that the room looked so clean. Tsumugi was a big fan of tea and she often encouraged her friends, to engage in tea parties, during band practice. Although Mio liked tea, she was never fond of Tsumugi wasting precious time. Yui and Ritsu often told Mio, that it was no big deal. However, their long-lasting tea parties often led to them not memorizing their song lyrics. Also, they often spilt lots of tea, which led to puddles of tea-related stains. Almost all of the messes were gone. Mio correctly guessed, that the janitor had come by and cleaned things up. However, she hoped the janitor's hard work wasn't a waste of time, since she was expecting her bandmates, to have another tea party.

Mio looked at the room's clock. She was early, as usual. Although Ritsu was the leader, Mio tended to put more thought and care, into the band. To Mio, the band should be fun, but also, professional and eloquent. To Yui, Ritsu, and Tsumugi, the band was a team of party planners and each concert was a wacky party. Mio continued looking at the clock, while hoping her friends would arrive, at the correct time. Azusa frequently showed up, at the correct time. However, the others were usually late. Since they were tardy and often had tea parties, during band practice, they didn't get as much work done, as they were supposed to.

A moment later, Azusa walked in. Since Azusa was Mio's most responsible and professional bandmate, the two had formed a close bond. The two of them did a majority of the band's responsibilities, including the songwriting, memorizing the lyrics, and nearly everything else. Mio smiled at Azusa and said, "Hi."

Azusa smiled back and replied, "Hi, Mio. Am I late?"

Mio said, "Band practice is supposed to start, in about five minutes, so you're on time."

Azusa sat down and asked, "Do you think the others will show up, at the correct time?"

Mio answered, "I know we're supposed to be optimistic, but frankly, I think they'll be late."

Azusa sighed and said, "Ritsu's going to sabotage her own band, if she keeps being tardy. Also, Yui keeps breaking stuff, on accident, and Tsumugi has those enjoyable, but time-wasting tea parties."

Mio replied, "That's why I'm thankful, that you've joined the band. You're a wonderful addition, Azusa."

Azusa responded, "Thank you, but you're the most important bandmate."

Mio looked amused, while asking, "Are you picking favorites?"

Azusa said, "Well, yes. This band has a lot of good qualities, despite all the antics, but you're the best thing."

Mio looked flattered, but shy, while replying, "Come on, Azusa. There has to be several better things, about this band, than just me."

Azusa responded, "Being in a band is fun, but being with you is always the highlight."

Mio said, "Thank you. I can't deny I feel the same way, about you." Mio gave Azusa a copy, of the song lyrics.

Azusa said, "Since the others haven't arrived, we can't do much work."

Mio replied, "True, but you should memorize the lyrics."

Azusa shyly said, "I could hold the lyrics, with one hand and use the other hand, to hold yours."

Mio smiled and replied, "I'd like that. Go ahead." Mio and Azusa started holding hands. Azusa looked at the lyrics, carefully and worked hard, to memorize them. Mio had already memorized the lyrics, so she patiently sat around, while never letting of Azusa's soft-feeling hand. Mio smiled at Azusa. She felt lucky, to have such a respectful and adorable friend.

Several minutes later, Mio and Azusa hugged each other, while Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi entered the room. Mio and Azusa quickly stopped hugging, but they figured, that they'd still have to tolerate their friends' teasing. Ritsu smirked and folded her arms, while saying, "This is worktime, not mushy friendship time."

Mio could hardly believe what she was saying, so she replied, "Worktime would of started, at the correct time, if you weren't late."

Ritsu said, "I wanted to make sure I got extra naps, so I'd have extra energy."

Yui said, "I've been wanting extra amounts of sleep, so I also slept in."

Tsumugi said, "I was going to various tea shops, so I could obtain the finest teas."

Mio replied, "It's beyond time, that we get things started."

Tsumugi said, "Then I'll get out the cups, so we can start drinking the tea."

Mio replied, "We're supposed to start band practice, not tea practice."

Tsumugi responded, "I've already tried all these teas, so there's no need to practice anything. We just have to pick up our cups and start sipping."

Ritsu said, "We should sit down and have some tea, for a half-hour."

Azusa held Mio's hand, while raising an eyebrow and asking, "Are you kidding around? You're tardy, so time has already been wasted. If we keep wasting time, we won't do the practice we need, for our next concert."

Ritsu thought about it and agreed. She said, "Then we'll start practicing."

Tsumugi slipped on a pool of tea, that she was responsible for. While falling, she accidentally knocked down the song lyrics, which fell into a garbage can. Mio grabbed Tsumugi, which saved her, from falling to the ground. The janitor walked in and took the trash away, which included the song lyrics.

Azusa said, "Oh, we lost the song lyrics!"

Mio said, "Thankfully, I memorized the lyrics. However, all of the copies, that we had, got thrown away, so I'll have to rewrite the lyrics and print out copies." Mio quickly wrote down the lyrics, of the new songs, and walked to the copy room. She started making copies, while Yui, Ritsu, and Tsumugi goofed around.

After Mio returned, she gave her friends a copy, of the lyrics, and said, "We better start practicing the songs."

Yui got out her guitar. She was so energized, from all the tea, that she started swinging her guitar. She accidentally threw the guitar out the window. Yui loved her guitar and she was the band's primary guitar player, so she nervously said, "Oh, no." She ran outside, to check on her guitar. It was broken in half, so Yui started digging a hole, so she could bury it.

Ritsu yawned and said, "I need another nap."

Mio replied, "We haven't done any work, yet."

Azusa gritted her teeth. As Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi got older, they seemed to get more immature, instead of growing up. Azusa had tried to keep her cool, but it was becoming too hard. She said, "You need to stop goofing around! We'll never be ready, for any concerts, if you show up late, throw tea parties, and break the music equipment."

Ritsu kept yawning, while saying, "You make a good point, Azusa. However, I'm tired and Yui needs to get a new guitar, so we'll have to cancel today's band practice. We'll practice, tomorrow or some other time."

Mio replied, "We can't waste another day." She paused and said, "If you want to skip today's band practice, I won't stop you. However, I'm going to stay and get things done."

Azusa responded, "I'm also going to stay."

Ritsu said, "I'm going to go home and take more naps."

Yui had a gloomy look on her face, while saying, "I'm going to throw a funeral, for my guitar, before buying a new one."

Tsumugi said, "I'm going to go try more teas."

After Yui, Ritsu, and Tsumugi left, Mio looked at Azusa and said, "Thank you, for staying. The band would probably fall apart, without your involvement."

Azusa replied, "You're the one, who keeps this band alive."

Mio asked, "Have you memorized the song lyrics?"

Azusa answered, "I memorized most of them. Thanks to the others goofing around, concentrating was hard."

Mio said, "We don't have that many days, until our next concert. Frankly, I don't think the others will memorize the lyrics, by the night of the concert. Because of that, they'll just have to play instruments, rather than sing."

Azusa tried to avoid feeling shy, while replying, "I guess we'll have to do all of the singing."

Mio responded, "I'm afraid your guess is accurate."

Azusa had an amused look on her face, while saying, "We're both nervous, when it comes to singing in front of others, yet we're both in a band."

Mio replied, "In hindsight, joining this band wasn't one of my more understandable decisions. However, it did help me meet my friends, so I guess it's been worth it."

Azusa responded, "Yes, meeting Ritsu, Yui, Tsumugi, and best of all, you, has been nice."

Mio paused, before saying, "I guess we'll have to start practicing our singing. It's a little embarrassing, but it has to be done."

Azusa replied, "Mio, could you do sing, solo, until I've memorized all of the lyrics?"

Mio started feeling uneasy, but she responded, "Yeah."

Azusa replied, "If you sing, right now, it might help me memorize the lyrics. Stand in front of me and try to sing clearly."

Mio got up and stood in front of Azusa. Mio said, "I'm always glad, to help you memorize the songs, even if it's awkward, to sing in front of you."

Azusa looked amused, while replying, "Come on, Mio. During our concerts, you sing in front of crowds. I'm your friend, so this should be easy. Go ahead and start singing."

Mio took a long pause, before singing the first song. She sang, "You are the sunshine of my sky, the heart of my eye. You would never lie. When I'm around you, I sigh, but that's because I'm shy. You say I'm more beautiful than a spy, but that's something I'll never buy. You must be high, because you loaned me your favorite tie. You have a thigh, that could never be compared to a sty. I say my humor's dry, but you wonder why, because you know I'm sly. You broke into my cabinet and ate my fry, but don't worry, you aren't going to die. Here, have a pie, because you are my guy."

Azusa clapped and said, "Well done, Mio. There's two more songs, that I have to memorize, so go ahead."

Mio drank a soda, before singing the next song. The next two songs were romantic songs, just like the previous song. Since Mio was standing in front of Azusa and was looking at her, Azusa felt like Mio was singing to her, as a way of flirting with her. Azusa knew that wasn't the case, but it didn't stop her, from feeling moved. She even started blushing, during the last song.

After Mio finished singing, she looked over at Azusa, who couldn't hide her massive blush. Mio looked a bit concerned, while asking, "Are you okay? Your face looks overly-red."

Azusa tried to stop blushing, but the blush was still present. She said, "Don't worry, Mio. I'm totally fine. You did a wonderful job, at singing the song. You have a gorgeous voice, which fits your gorgeous look." Azusa's blush got even redder.

Mio looked confused, while asking, "Gorgeous look? I'm just wearing my normal clothes. There's nothing fancy or beautiful, about that." Mio saw that Azusa's face had gotten redder. She rubbed Azusa's forehead, while asking, "Are you in pain?"

Azusa shook her head and said, "I'm okay."

Mio said, "Well, there has to be a reason, that your face is so red."

Azusa replied, "I think I have the lyrics memorized. Your voice was so eloquent, that I'm able to memorize the words."

Mio responded, "That's good, but I'm worried, about that red face of yours."

Azusa couldn't hold in the truth, so she said, "My face was red, because I was blushing, while you were singing."

Mio looked confused, while asking, "Why would my singing make you blush?"

Azusa nervously said, "I don't know. When you were singing, in front of me, I felt like you were expressing passionate feelings, about me. That's dumb of me, to feel that way. I'm really sorry, for being so awkward."

Mio softly replied, "Don't apologize, Azusa. If anything, I'm honored you had a sweet reaction, to me singing."

Azusa said, "Mio, I claimed you had a gorgeous look. That's because you are gorgeous, no matter what you wear."

Mio blushed and replied, "Thank you, Azusa."

Azusa felt ashamed, while saying, "You shouldn't be thanking me. I'm acting foolish. Our friends had their minds in the clouds, which I complained about, yet my mind is also clouded."

Mio said, "It's okay, Azusa. We finished band practice, for the day. You seem tired and unlike Ritsu, your tiredness is understandable. How about I take you to dinner?"

Azusa shyly replied, "Okay."

Mio and Azusa walked out of the school, while holding hands. After getting into the parking lot, Mio looked at Azusa and said, "I'll meet you, at the restaurant, that's a block away from your house." Azusa nodded. Mio and Azusa got into their cars and started driving to the restaurant.

A few minutes later, Mio and Azusa went into the restaurant. They hadn't been to the restaurant, in over a year, so they forgot it was a high-class, fancy place. Mio walked to the front-door waiter and said, "Table for two, please."

The waiter asked, "Do you have a reservation?"

Mio answered, "I'm afraid not."

The waiter scowled at her and replied, "Then get out of here."

A waitress walked by and tried to speak in a friendly tone, while saying, "I'm afraid all the inside tables are taken. However, there are a few available tables, if you don't mind eating outside."

Mio said, "I don't mind. What do you think, Azusa?"

Azusa replied, "I could use some fresh air, so I don't mind."

The waiter said, "Considering you didn't reserve a table, you shouldn't be eating outside. You should be eating in a garbage bin." The waiter gave Mio and Azusa a bunch of dirty looks, before the manager walked by and gave him a pay cut.

Mio and Azusa went outside and sat down. Mio looked at Azusa and asked, "What are you going to order?"

Azusa answered, "I'm fine with whatever. My mind feels too clouded, to make any decisions."

Mio asked, "How about we just share a pizza?"

Azusa answered, "Okay."

Mio said, "Azusa, I know you're tired, but I still feel the need to ask you, why you were blushing."

Azusa kept her head down, while replying, "I already said, that it was because of you. I don't want to go into further detail. I'm super ashamed of it, so I want to forget about my stupid blushing."

Mio gently said, "I don't want to forget it."

Azusa asked, "Why?"

Mio smiled and said, "You were being so cute."

Azusa titled her head up and shyly asked, "You think I'm cute?"

Mio answered, "Nobody's more adorable."

Azusa couldn't hold in her emotions, for any longer. Her face was sweating and her blush was becoming redder. Finally, she blurted out, "I love you!"

Mio whispered in Azusa's ear, "I love you too."

Azusa said, "I've been so awkward, for the entire time we've known each other, especially today."

Mio lovingly held Azusa's hand, while replying, "It's okay, Azusa. You were holding in a lot of secret emotions. Those emotions would have to come out, eventually."

Azusa said, "This is an awkward predicament, for two friends to be in, but we'll work things out. It might take a long time, to figure out our true feelings, for each other."

Mio smiled with confidence, while saying, "I think it'll only take a moment."

Azusa looked confused, while asking, "What do you mean?" To Azusa's surprise, Mio started kissing her, on the lips. Azusa heavily blushed, while embracing the kiss. Azusa said, "You were right. It only took a moment."

Mio's cellphone rang. Ritsu was calling her, so Mio answered the phone and said, "Hi, Ritsu. I'm sorry, but this isn't a good time."

Ritsu asked, "What are you up to?"

Mio softly said, "I'm on a date." Azusa grinned.

Ritsu said, "So, you and Azusa finally stopped pretending you're just friends?"

Mio and Azusa looked surprised, while asking, "How did you know that?"

Ritsu smirked and said, "You two lovebirds could never go five minutes, without holding hands or hugging. Everytime you two gazed into each-other's eyes, I was expecting you to kiss. I'm glad you two grew up and finally admitted your feelings. I guess Yui, Tsumugi, and I will have to grow up and start acting like better bandmates."

Mio replied, "That would be appreciated."

Ritsu said, "Have a good time, you soulmates."

After Mio got off the phone, the waiter came by and took their order. They ordered a pizza and a few sodas. Mio put her arm around Azusa, while saying, "We can't hide our feelings, anymore."

Azusa replied, "I'm glad about that. Honestly, it was painful, to hide how much I love you."

Mio said, "Azusa, I have a secret, that I've been keeping from you."

Azusa asked, "What is it?"

Mio said, "You were my inspiration, when I was writing those song lyrics." Azusa was so moved, that she gave Mio a big kiss.

After the kiss was over, Mio said, "There's a beautiful view of the ocean, a few blocks away. Do you want to check it out, after dinner?"

Azusa asked, "What's the point? The most beautiful sight, in the entire world, is the woman in front of me." Mio gave Azusa another kiss.

Mio said, "I feel like I could kiss you, forever."

Azusa replied, "Sounds like paradise, my love."

Yui and Tsumugi went to the outside of the restaurant and sat down. They looked around and saw Mio and Azusa, who were sharing a passionate kiss. Yui's eyebrows raised, while saying, "Wow, I can't believe they're kissing. Should we walk over there and let them know, that we're here?"

Tsumugi shook her head and answered, "No, we shouldn't ruin this cute moment. To be honest, I've never seen them happier." Mio and Azusa's secret feelings had been uncovered, but in its' place, a beautiful romance had begun.


End file.
